Always There
by chesi66
Summary: In a hospital cafeteria Ranger has two unexpected conversations. Will they be enough to make him go and get his Babe? Joe friendly. Now, thanks to your encouragement, a few more chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Always There**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but am grateful to JE for inventing them for us to play with. Unlike JE, I am not making any money from them either

**A/N:** This is my first JE fanfic and I'm extremely nervous about posting it! Many thanks to the lovely JazMitch for all her encouragement. This piece is dedicated to the wonderful Rangersbabe10, who got me reading JE in the first place – thank you Babe!

The corridor was quiet, the only sounds coming from the nurses' station. He moved silently towards the room at the end of the corridor; the one they kept for the most seriously ill.

He had been trawling through paperwork when the call came in. Bomber's tracker shows her at St Francis. Immediately, he called her cell 'phone. Babe hated hospitals so something reasonably serious had to have taken her there. She hadn't answered, but that was fair enough, as the things weren't allowed in there anyway. The upside was that her tracker was still actually functioning so her car was in one piece. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd have to have taken a skip to the hospital.

However, when the tracker was still there three hours later, he began to be concerned and by that evening concern had turned to worry. The ER wasn't that busy and besides Steph always knew someone that would get her through quickly. No, something was wrong. He called again and once more, it went straight to voicemail. The same connections that always got Steph seen quickly were the very things that would prevent him from calling and pretending to be a family member, so he'd send a couple of guys to see if everything was alright. No, forget that, he'd go himself.

Going to the hospital reception he was about to ask for Steph when he spotted Mary Lou, Steph's best friend. It was her who told him that Edna had been taken seriously ill and that the whole family had been in and out all day. It didn't look good.

So here he was, picking his way through the hospital towards his Babe. He knew there was nothing he could do to help but he wanted to show support – he knew what Edna meant to Steph.

As soon as he approached the room she turned around, her hand at the back of her neck. Jumping up, she kissed her grandmother on the forehead and walked quietly to the door. As soon as she was outside, she was in his arms. Not a word passed between them. She clung on to him as though she were trying to drain him of every ounce of strength he possessed and he held her tightly giving her whatever she needed.

It was the sound of approaching footsteps that finally broke them apart. Steph looked past Ranger and stiffened as Edna's doctor walked towards them. He gave her a kindly smile and gestured towards the door.

"I have your grandmother's test results Miss Plum," he said simply.

"So you know for sure what's wrong with her now?"

"We do. Shall we go in and then I can explain everything to the whole family and hopefully answer any questions?"

As the doctor glanced towards little room, he hesitated.

"Miss Plum, I see that your niece is also with you. It may be…best if the adult members of the family heard what I have to say first…"

Steph paled and slowly nodded as the implications of his carefully phrased words sank in.

"Um, yes…." she started, biting back the tears.

"I'll take her."

Steph looked up at Ranger. She began to protest but he gently placed his fingertip over her lips and held her gaze.

"I'll take her," he repeated softly.

Steph nodded. Taking a deep breath and standing up as straight as she could she strode confidently to the door and went in. Ten minutes later, Ranger and Mary Alice were sat in the hospital cafeteria, he with a bottle of water and she with some untouched milk and uneaten cookies. She hadn't said a word since Steph had led her out.

"My granny Edna is going to die isn't she?" she said suddenly, her voice small and tired.

"I don't know," he replied simply.

The girl looked up at him, accusation in her eyes.

"Honestly, MA, I don't know. I won't lie to you. I really don't know, but it seems that Edna is seriously ill."

MA nodded slightly. "Auntie Steph said that you never lie. Adults always tell kids not to lie but they do it all the time. Thanks for not lying to me."

She picked up a cookie and started to nibble on it. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Mr Ranger? Can I tell you secret? Auntie Steph said that you're really good at keeping secrets."

Ranger leaned back in his chair, not sure he liked where this was going. If someone was hurting this child, they'd pay. He had to play this carefully.

"Well, Auntie Steph is right. But you know MA some secrets have to be told, so I can't promise – but I will promise to listen and if I can, keep your secret."

Mary Alice thought about that for a moment before she continued. She leaned forward, her voice just above a whisper.

"I don't want to get married. I want to travel. I want to be a nurse – in the army. But I haven't told my mom, she have a cow, but I told Auntie Steph and Granny Edna."

Ranger blew out a mental breath. "What did they say?"

Mary Alice's eyes lit up. "They thought it was a brilliant idea and told me I could do whatever I wanted to, that it was up to me. Granny Edna said that my mom and grandma would pitch a fit, but I shouldn't let that stop me. Auntie Steph said she'd stick by me and that I couldn't let what my mom wanted rule my life, but said I had to make sure I got good grades in school."

"Your Auntie Steph is right," he agreed. "Her and your Granny Edna talk a lot don't they?"

MA took a gulp of the milk. "Yes, they do. Auntie Steph and Granny are great. They talk about you all the time."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. Mary Alice giggled and took a big breath, clearly warming to her subject.

"Aunt Steph says that you're her best friend and that you're always helping her but when Granny Edna asks if she's your boyfriend she says that you don't do relationships. What does that mean Mr Ranger?"

Ranger took a swig of his water. How the hell was he going to explain this.

"It's complicated adult stuff MA, don't worry about it."

Mary Alice gave him an eye roll that Steph would be proud of.

"That's what adults always say when they don't want to tell kids something," she pouted.

"But in this case it's true. My life is very different to Auntie Steph's and because of that I can't be her boyfriend," he replied.

Mary Alice thought about that for a moment.

"But do you love her?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, but sometimes love isn't always the answer. Sometimes other stuff happens."

Mary Alice suddenly stared at her milk, a frown darkening her pretty features.

"Yes, I know. Like my daddy. He said he loved us, but he went away and left us and took all the money."

She looked up at Ranger.

"But you have never left Auntie Steph have you? I mean, you're always giving her cars and she sometimes works for you and I know that you help her bring in her skips. And she says you never lie and always check up on her. So if you do all that for her and you love her, why can't you be her boyfriend?"

Before he could answer a third voice interrupted the conversation.

"Hey MA, your mom's here for you now. You can go back and see Granny Edna."

Mary Alice jumped up and hugged Ranger quickly before running back to her mother.

Joe sat in the seat MA had just vacated.

"Very perceptive kid," he started.

Ranger said nothing, his face blank.

"She makes a good point though," continued Joe. "I mean, why aren't you Steph's boyfriend?"

"Last I heard you were – that may have something to do with it."

"Bullshit! We both know you have no scruples about poaching whatsoever."

"True – but Steph does," countered Ranger.

Joe took a deep breath.

"Ok, that's good to know. Still, I'm surprised word hasn't gotten to you that Steph and I are done."

Ranger leaned back lazily in his chair, squaring a look at Morelli.

"I've been away for a couple of months. Besides, you and Steph are always done – for how long this time?"

Joe smiled humourlessly. He wasn't one for spilling his guts any more than the man in front of him was, but he loved Steph and knew what he'd been suspecting for years – that she was in love with Ranger, and he, her – was true.

"This time it's for good. We actually had a mature, adult talk. Steph and I were talking about marriage again when we realised that she was coming out in hives and I was putting off making a date. When we actually sat down and talked it through we could see that it was our parents that wanted us to get married. They had worn us down. The more we talked the more the reality of the situation came through. I want to marry and have kids and much as I love Steph, I know that being married to her would drive me crazy. She's a force of nature. She's her own person however much she tries not to be – she's got too much of Edna in her. God knows, she'd give me an ulcer within a year!"

Joe thought he saw Ranger's lip tip slightly at the edges, but he was still sitting there, so he decided to push on.

"Look, truth is that Stephanie Plum has spoilt me for any other Burg girl. So, I'm moving on. There was a promotion opportunity come up in NYC, I went for it and got it. My Captain's pissed as hell, but it's right for me. So, end of the month, I'm gone."

Ranger took another gulp of water.

"Steph know?" he asked.

"Yeah, she knows. She's happy for me."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"Look Manoso, much as I think you're a loose canon and that your moral code is definitely grey, I respect you and your skill set. You may be the best at all that macho, cloak and dagger bullshit, but I'm just a simple guy. I can't do all this hearts and flowers crap, but this I know. Steph loves you. No, she's in love with you. I know you love her – no-one would keep bleeding money like you do for less. And for god's sake a twelve year old can see it. Well, let's see. I'll be gone in a few weeks, so you won't have to poach. There'll be no excuses for you not to step up. The question is, will you?"

"It's not that simple Morelli, you know that," started Ranger quietly. "You're not an idiot, you can guess where I go when I have to disappear for months at a time. You make enemies in my line of work. I can't – I won't expose Steph to that. Bad enough that I could have lost Steph and Julie to that psycho Scrog and then there was the mad bastard from my old unit. I won't put her in that position."

"I get that, I do," Joe answered, "but that was two instances Ranger, two. Now try to count up how many crazies Steph has collected on her own? Man, you're small fry compared to the trouble she can get in to all by herself! Your argument just doesn't hold up."

Ranger remained passive. Joe pushed on.

"Look, you're not after a conventional relationship and neither is she. Who gives a crap what you call it, how you run it or what anyone else thinks about it? But you do love her and if you really wanted to, you could give it a shot with her. Hell Manoso, you must be the only man in the world who isn't running towards a hot woman with a marriage phobia!"

Joe calmed himself and stared at Ranger's blank face.

"Just do me a favour. Be careful with her. Steph's got a heart of gold and yes she's tough and resilient – but not where you're concerned. You have the power to crush her. You may not see it, but it's true."

With that, he got up and walked away.

Ranger sat and thought over the conversation. The ball really was in his court now. What had Morelli said? 'If you really wanted to, you could give it a shot with her'?

Is that what he really wanted? Could he bring her in to his life? Would she want too? According to Mary Alice and Morelli and even Edna, the answer was yes. And Morelli was right; they could have whatever relationship they wanted and define it however they decided.

Relationship. There was that word again. When he'd said to Steph that he didn't 'do' relationships, he'd meant it in the traditional sense. He couldn't be the regular date –leading to marriage – kind of a guy. But then, she'd never said she wanted that had she? And actually, if he looked at it from the outside, like from where Mary Alice or Morelli viewed it, he had been in a relationship with Stephanie Plum for a long time – just not a typical one.

Somehow, he found his way back to Edna's room. Once again, Steph instinctively knew he was there. Slipping quietly out, she came over to him, her eyes puffy and red.

"Hi," she sniffed.

"Babe."

"Thanks for looking after MA, I really appreciate it."

"Any time Babe."

Steph stood awkwardly, staring at the floor. He pulled her in to his arms and she sobbed. When she could finally begin to speak she pulled away.

"We thought she had a simple, chest infection, but this morning she couldn't breath, so I bought her here. They said she had pneumonia, but her chest x-ray showed something else – a large shadow on her lung. She has lung cancer Ranger."

Once again, she broke into sobs and he pulled her close, letting her get as much out as she needed.

As she calmed he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I'll be here for you, whatever you need. Always. No price Babe, no price."


	2. Support

**Always There**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but am grateful to JE for inventing them for us to play with. Unlike JE, I am not making any money from them either

**A/N:** Wow! I have have been genuinely and sincerely surprised at the tremendous support from you guys! Thank you so much. Whether you reviewed, followed, favourited or just read THANK YOU! If I haven't replied to you personally, I apologise. I have been trying to. The three guests that left reviews – thank you so much too . So here's another chapter which won't complete it, so Margaret, you did make me think and because I can't write 'brief' there may be a couple to follow this one. It's kind of taken on a life of its own! Hope you all enjoy! xx

**Chapter 2**

**Support**

It was the constant 'beep, beep, beep' had been driving her insane. Yes, initially it had been a comfort as it told her that her beloved Grandma was still alive. But then somehow it had changed. It had become like a Chinese water torture, the tone of it gradually grating, seeming to get louder and louder until she felt as though she couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully, Anne, the older of the regular night nurses must have realized that Steph was losing it and had calmly told her that it wasn't a problem and that she could turn the sound off. The small flashing light, that Steph could deal with.

Now though, the problem was the silence. She had been at this hospital, in this room with Edna for a week now. After three nights of sleeping in a chair, a surprisingly comfortable folding bed had arrived and even more surprising were the good quality sheets that had come with it. Obviously the hospital must have been used to making provision for relatives of the more critical patients, so now at least Steph could grab a few hours proper sleep. Happily, keeping clean hadn't been a problem thanks to the attached bathroom and she was grateful for the nice shower gel and shampoo that she had found in there rather than the regulation hospital soap.

Of course Frank and Helen visited every day and had always bought enough food with them to feed an army. She hadn't thought too much about the Fresh Boston Crèmes that had appeared for breakfast in the mornings though.

But the silence. She didn't want to put the tv on in case she disturbed Edna but then she didn't want to listen to her iPod in case Edna woke and she didn't hear her. And it was too dark at night to read, so all she could do was sit. Sit and think. Not good. She was so, so tired. That was until on the fourth night, Anne came in again, this time with a smart black leather case. She gave it to Steph with a smile, explaining that it was one of those electronic tablet gizmos. It was preloaded with books and movies. As Steph began to protest, Anne interrupted to show her that she didn't need an external light, as it was backlit with its own, adjustable background. She went on to say that it was possible to listen to the movies with just one earplug so that she wouldn't disturb her grandma but she'd still be able to hear her.

It had been a godsend for Steph, especially when she found it had Pride and Prejudice, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Little Women and some others of her favourite titles, as well as Ghostbusters and The Notebook on the movie list. Grateful didn't even come close. Even so, there were times when it was just – hard. Worry and fear were exhausting. Thankfully Edna's pneumonia was responding to the antibiotics, but she was elderly and so took her time to heal. The canker in her lungs, of course, didn't help. Now though, there was at least was a ray of hope where there had been none.

In spite of everything there was only so much you could read, so many movies you could watch. Late at night, there was still time to think. A small smile crossed Steph's lips. Her favourite thoughts, the ones that kept her going, were of Ranger.

He had been true to his word. Every morning he would text her asking if she needed anything. He'd call her during the day just letting her talk. And once his day had finished, he came to see her, sometimes only briefly, but it didn't matter. That was the best part of her day. He had said to her that he'd be there for her and he had been as good as his word. She would have expected nothing less. They would sit and talk and she found herself telling him everything.

"Stephie?" a raspy voice called out.

Steph jumped up. "Grandma? Hi. How you feeling?"

Edna smacked her dry lips together. "Honestly? My mouth feels like the bottom of a budgie's cage. And where's my darned teeth?"

Steph stifled a sob with a giggle. "Ok, well let me just get the nurse and I'll see if we can get you something."

Ten minutes later Edna was sat up in bed having had a drink and Anne explained to her a bit about what had happened. Edna listened and nodded, but said nothing.

"Right, I'll give you fifteen minutes," said Anne sternly. "Fifteen. That's all. I'll be back then to do my next observations and remember, you still need to rest. The doctor will be here tomorrow to explain everything to you." Getting another nod from Edna, Anne patted her hand and left the room.

Steph looked at her grandmother's face. Yes she was thin – even more so now – and yes she was saggy and pale, but at this point Steph had never her seen her look more wonderful.

Edna looked up and held Steph's hand.

"I know you know," she said quietly.

"Know what Grandma?"

"About the cancer. I know."

Steph sucked in a breath. "But… but…. How? I mean, how could you? The doctors here ran tests….."

Edna smiled sadly. "My 'flu vaccine. I had a cough and they wouldn't give it to me. I went back a few more times, still had the cough so they sent me for some tests. Probably nothing they said, but best to be sure. And then they told me. The big C. I was just waiting to find out what my options were when I got sick."

Steph still looked shocked, but managed to speak. "Well it's looking good. I mean you responded well to the treatment so far," she said with a smile.

"Well, the pneumonia is responding. The cancer, well that's another thing altogether.."

"We don't have to talk about that now…"

"Stephanie, stop it. We do have to talk about it," Edna started, her tone soft but pleading. "Baby girl, listen to me. This isn't going to go away no matter how much we want it to. We have to face up to it."

"But I don't want to," whispered Steph, fat tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh shhh there, I know. Come here," uttered Edna, reaching out to her baby grand daughter.

Steph went to her grandma and sat on the side of her bed so that Edna could get the arm without the IV in it around her, stroking her hair until she slept.

ooOoo

The next day, Dr Olsen, the oncologist visited Edna. Steph had risen to go but Edna held her back, wishing her to stay. Dr Olsen carefully explained that Edna's cancer was advanced – too advanced – but that there were a few things they could do that may help. The first option was some aggressive chemotherapy. Six weeks worth. Yes it wouldn't be at all pleasant but it could contain and may even shrink the growths a little. The problem was that Edna would have to undergo this every six weeks, meaning six weeks on, six weeks off.

"No," stated Edna firmly. Dr Olsen smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Grandma! Why not?" blurted Steph. "He said the treatment would contain and shrink the growths."

"No, baby girl, he said it COULD contain and MAY shrink the growths."

"But surely if there's a chance you should take it!" Steph shot back, panic rising in her voice. "Are you worried about losing your hair? Is that it? Well don't. We'll get you a great wig. You could have a different colour and style every day, I'll bet…."

"Stephanie," interrupted Edna placing her hand gently over her grand daughter's. "Listen to what the man said. Six weeks of horrible treatment to gain six weeks and then go through it all over again. No, Stephanie. I don't want that."

Steph went to say something but the look on the older woman's face stopped her.

"Enough now, Stephanie. Let's give Dr Olsen a chance to speak."

"Well, a short course of radiotherapy may contain the growths a little," he paused and gave Steph a sympathetic look. "It may give you more time to be with your family. I can't promise anything, but it may be worth a try. And it's a lot less aggressive than chemo. Have a little think about it, discuss it with your family if you want to and let me know. We also have some specialist nurses here, should you or your family, wish to talk to someone else about any of this. "

Edna nodded and then pulled herself up straight, determination in her eyes. "Right, now let's get to the real question. How long have I got?"

Steph startled. "I don't want to know," she said, desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I do," replied Edna. "If my time is up, I want to have an idea when so I can get my affairs in order and plan my last days as I want them. So doc, how long?"

"Well, it's difficult to say.." he started.

"Don't give me that," countered Edna. "You're the doctor, you see this every day. Give me the ball park figure."

Dr Olsen smiled. "Ok Edna, here's the deal. I really can't be exact. But what I can say is that, in my experience I would estimate you have around three months left."

Tears of shock trickled down Steph's face. Three months. That was nothing. What was she going to do? At that moment, the door opened and Helen and Frank walked in. Seeing the scene in front of them they froze. Steph could take it no more and grabbing her coat ran from the room. Helen went to follow her.

"Leave her be Helen. She'll be back," said Edna. "She just needs a bit of time."

ooOoo

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting in the park when she felt the tingle on the back of her neck. The tears had long dried up and she was cold, but somehow she couldn't move.

He sat down beside her, just far enough away to not be touching her. He didn't know if she'd want that.

"Been sitting here a long time Babe. You must be cold – and hungry?" he started quietly.

She shrugged silently, the numbness of the situation as well as the cold, preventing any other response.

Ranger was a man who could deal with silence. "So, how about I get you out of the cold and buy you a meatball sub?"

The beautiful blue eyes barely even flickered. They sat there in silence comfortable with each other. He would give her time. She would talk when she was ready.

"She's refusing treatment. I get why, I do, but Ranger I'm so angry. I'm angry at her, at the disease. I have no right to be, but I am. And I'm ashamed of myself. Three months! She has three months at best. And I ran out. My grand mother has just been told that she has three months to live and I ran out. What kind of person does that make me?"

Ranger wrapped his arm around her and drew her close. "It makes you one who loves, who is hurt. It makes you feel hopeless and helpless – and it's something that you can't run away from, can't change."

Ranger brushed a loose curl away from her face. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Only you can decide that, but the way I see it, you have two choices. Either pretend it isn't happening and carry on as normal: or spend as much time as you can with Edna and make sure she's as comfortable and as happy as she can be while she is here."

They sat there quietly for a little while longer before Steph replied.

"Thanks Batman."


	3. Thoughts

**Always There**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but am grateful to JE for inventing them for us to play with. Unlike JE, I am not making any money from them either

A/N: Thank you sooo much for the fabulous responses yet again. I've tried to get back to as many as possible so apologies if you haven't heard from me – I will get to you I promise.

This one is for Margaret. You got me thinking that's for sure! It may not be quite what you were after but I hope you enjoy my take on it

Chapter 3

Thoughts

Helen looked up as her husband entered their cosy kitchen. He could see the sadness in her face, the stress of the situation they found themselves in making her usually smooth features look suddenly older. He had always found himself thankful that his wife had taken after her father's side of the family and not Edna's in the looks department; even in his later years his father-in-law had a smooth skin and sparkling blue eyes, his Eastern European heritage clear in his face. Frank checked himself, suddenly feeling uneasy with thinking about Edna in that way. He turned his attention back to his wife.

"You ok?" has asked gently.

Helen stroked the photo album absently and shrugged.

"For some reason I'd thought she'd go on forever, but now….well, I guess not and that's something I've got to face and accept…" her voice trailed off.

Frank's eyes narrowed as he took a seat.

"But, there's something else too isn't there?" he prompted.

Helen looked up sharply.

"You mean my mother dying isn't enough?"

"Helen. You're not a stupid woman and I've been married to you for a very long time. I know there's something else. Please give me some respect for that."

He watched as Helen bristled – he never spoke to her like that - and then as her shoulders sank, realising he wasn't going to let this go.

She looked again at the photo album and turned it towards him.

"Remember this?" she asked quietly.

Frank put his glasses on and peered at the aged photograph, a small smile passing over his face.

"Point Pleasant, Stephanie must have been, what, four there?"

"Five. And they were inseparable. Do you recall the mischief they got in to? Mother let her go on those trampoline things so she could pretend to fly…"

"And made her a crown out of aluminium foil so that she could feel like a princess when having a pony ride."

The kitchen filled with a nostalgic silence.

"What is she going to do without her Frank?" said Helen suddenly. "I mean, those two, much as they are responsible for sending me grey and the majority of the 'phone calls we get, have a bond – more than I have with either of them."

Frank let the enormity of that simple statement sink in.

"Is that what this is about Helen? Are you jealous of the relationship Edna has with Stephanie?" Frank asked, shock in his voice. Had he really missed this?

Helen studied her spotlessly clean table.

"I…I could never…. I never knew how to handle Stephanie. She was, well different. She couldn't do anything that other little girls did – that Valerie could. I mean, she tripped the other girls up at ballet, burned everything and anything she tried to cook, blew up the motor in my sewing machine just making a cushion cover. She played with dolls but used them as 'cops and robbers' and Wonderwoman. Honestly Frank, I didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to relate to her. But mother, she knew. She understood Stephanie in a way I never could. My own child! And it continued as she grew up. Yes, she went to college, but only Stephanie would get a job in a mob related business and then become a bounty hunter. I mean a bounty hunter for goodness sake!"

Frank chuckled to himself at the memories.

"It's alright for you to laugh Frank, but you didn't have to endure the whispering, the gossip – the pity. 'Poor Helen having Stephanie. That girl's as wild as her hair. At least she has Valerie.' I tried Frank, I really did. I let her try everything, hoping that there would be something she was good at, something to be proud of, something that I could hold my head up about. But there never was."

Helen took a deep breath – she was in full flow now.

"I thought it would get better as she grew up, married, settled down, had a family. But then she caught Joseph Morelli's eye and ended up being the laughing stock of the Burg again. I thought it was all finished when she married Dickie. But no, even that was over within months."

"But that wasn't Stephanie's fault," interrupted Frank. "It was Orr who cheated on her."

Helen seemed not to hear, seeming to be lost in thought.

"I know," she said softly. She looked up at her husband, unshed tears in her eyes. "Do you know what else I know Frank?"

He shook his head.

"That I failed her. I failed my own daughter. It was my mother who held her hand, made the hot chocolate, bought the Boston Cremes, sat up with her when she cried. It was mother who defended her to the Burg. Do you remember the day that we found out about that awful graffiti that Joseph had put all over town?"

Frank shuddered.

"I couldn't bring myself to go out shopping that day, I was so ashamed. But not mother. She said that that dreadful poem said more about Joseph than it did about Stephanie and it was Angie Morelli who should be ashamed. That it was her who should have brought her son up better, with some respect. She said that Stephie had only done what young women for centuries had done, falling for good looks and sweet words, and that she didn't deserve the way he had treated her. She said Joe was the coward for writing that stuff when he was going away so he wouldn't have to face anything." She paused briefly. "She went and told Angie and Bella as well you know?" 

Frank looked at his wife astonished. He too had been as guilty as his wife that day.

"Oh, yes," continued Helen, "mother said she had to nip this in the bud, so she went over there and gave Angie Morelli a piece of her mind. Of course Bella got involved and her and mother go into it on the Morellis' doorstep with half the street watching. From what I can gather Bella started going on about putting the 'eye' on Stephanie for leading her beloved Joseph astray and mother cut her off at the knees telling her she would be better putting her eye on Joe to stop him from turning into his no good father! Why do think they hate each other so much?"

"I never knew any of this," uttered Frank slowly.

Helen blew out a tired breath.

"No, but then you never really took much of an interest in the girls did you Frank?" she replied with surprisingly no accusation in her voice.

"That's not fair Helen," he retorted angrily.

"Oh, I'm not saying you weren't a good father and husband Frank. You always were, you always provided and I've been proud to have you as a husband, a husband that didn't drink too much and always worked."

Frank didn't know where she was going with this. Suddenly he didn't recognise the woman he had known for so long.

"It's the way we were brought up; a man works to provide for his family.." he started.

"And the woman keeps a nice home, brings the children up and cooks…" added Helen wistfully.

"Don't knock it, it works. Has done for centuries."

"Does it Frank? Maybe. I'm not so sure. It didn't work for Stephanie did it?"

Frank was confused.

"I don't know what you're saying Helen."

"I'm saying that you're right, it's the way we were brought up. My family came from Hungary after the war, determined to start a new, better life, determined to fit in. They did that by living like the people around them. It mattered what people thought Frank. It mattered that these strange immigrants were seen to keep a clean, tidy home, that the children were spotless and polite, that the marriages were faithful, that they went to church, didn't get into debt…and it didn't matter where you originated from, everyone had to fit in the same."

"But half the Burg didn't fit into those things Helen," he countered, even though he knew her words were true.

"That's not the point Frank," she shot back, her frustration beginning to show. "You had to be seen to do the right thing. Do you know how the infamous Burg gossips started?" It was a rhetorical question so she barrelled on. "The social centres where people from the 'old country' met up. For one night or afternoon a week, people could drop their masks, speak their own language, be with others that understood, shared their struggles, to stick together in a community where they belonged - and gossip about the others. As time went on the pot really did begin to melt and before you knew it, origins didn't matter, everyone spoke English anyway, but that just opened the door on the gossip. But standards had to be kept Frank. You could still get a reputation. It was important to keep a family's social standing."

"I'm sorry Helen, I still don't understand…."

"Stephanie. I couldn't help but think that she was deliberately trying to ruin this family's reputation. Always on the front page, the 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter', her relationship with Joseph, then Ranger, even Lula, a….well you know what she used to do," she muttered. "But then, well now, seeing mother lying in that bed, seeing Stephanie so dedicated, in so much pain. It became so clear to me."

"What did? We always knew Edna and Stephanie were close…"

"Yes, but why Frank? Because I never allowed her to be who she needed to be. I was always making excuses for her when I should have just said 'that's my Stephanie'. Yes, of course I don't want her to be in danger and it's hard to hear the constant gossip about her, but mother was the one who did that, who stood up for her. I often wondered what turned her from a Burg wife to the exhibitionist she has become since living with us. And do you know what I think? It was realising that it didn't matter what anyone thinks, not really. With daddy gone she didn't have to play a part, she was getting older and Stephanie was living what mother thought was an exciting life – one that she had wanted but could have never had."

Frank took a moment to think about Helen's words. Where had all this come from?

"It should have been me Frank. I should have been the one to hold her hand, encourage her to follow her dreams, not marry that fool Orr. Instead, I've been the fool. I pushed her towards Joseph, didn't approve of Ranger, hated her job and always thought that I knew what it would take to make her happy."

"You've been a good mother Helen," Frank said gently, trying to reassure her.

"Have I?" she answered wistfully. "Yes, I kept her clean, she had nice clothes, toys, good food, I made sure her homework was done on time, that she attended Mass regularly. But seeing her with mother….what they have is something different, something borne out of, well love. Not duty."

Frank was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Stephanie knows you love her Helen, just like you know she loves you."

The look that crossed Helen's face made him blanch.

"Do I Frank?" she said sadly. "Yes, she loves me but is it because she has to – I'm her mother - is that all it is? Heaven knows I haven't earned it. Why has it taken my mother being in the last months of her life to show me that my own daughter has a heart of gold? Why has it taken a man like Ranger to show me the impact Stephanie has on people? When he gave us those cell 'phones so the hospital could always contact us, he told me things. I had no idea how much she helped Lula, Mooner and the other people she came across. I didn't know that the men who work for him loved her so much, looked out for her and tried to keep her safe. I mean, how did she even get to know a man with a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead? I don't know her at all Frank and do you know what scares me most?"

Frank could say nothing. Helen looked up at him, the tears finally falling.

"Is it too late?"

ooOoo

Bach or Chopin Nocturnes. These were the pieces of music that he turned to when he needed to think, to find some peace, some space in his head. At the moment it was the famous Prelude from the Bach 'Cello Suite in C minor. 'Yo Yo Ma', he thought absently as he sat back in his large leather chair allowing the music to wash over him.

A soft knock at the door brought an unwelcome interruption, but then he hadn't thought that his best friend would leave him alone for too long. Tank and he hadn't spoken, other than about work, for close to a week. Ranger had been going backwards and forwards to the hospital to see Steph every evening as well as doing what had to be done at RangeMan too.

The big man entered the apartment surprisingly quietly and held up both hands so Ranger could make his choice. Ranger nodded to the right and Tank smiled, taking both bottles to the kitchen where he made short work of getting out two balloon glasses and pouring both men a drink from the Remy Martin bottle – the twelve year old single malt would see another day.

They sat in an easy silence as they gently swirled and warmed the brandy up before both taking a satisfying sip.

"So," started Tank.

"So indeed," came the reply.

"How's our girl holding up?"

Ranger shrugged.

"She's as well as can be expected I guess. You know Steph. She's there with her grandmother and wouldn't be anywhere else, yet at the same time wants to run as far as she can and pretend it's not happening."

"Understandable this time though."

Ranger looked up. "It is, but it wouldn't help and if she did, she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. Damned if she does, damned if she doesn't."

"At least you've made life a bit easier for her, delivering those things to the hospital."

"I hope so. It's the least a friend can do."

Tank looked at Ranger closely.

"Friend?"

"Nothing else." Ranger's voice was flat.

"You sure about that because seemed to me you'd made a decision…?" Tank let the question fade.

"I had. But ….well, things are different now."

"How so? Ok, so Edna's probably not going to find her way out of this one, but that doesn't change how you and Steph feel about one another."

Ranger took a large sup of the brandy, enjoying the smooth burn at the back of his throat.

"Yes, but the timing. I can't make a move on Steph when her grandmother is dying! That's wrong. Now is not the time to be thinking about a relationship with Stephanie."

Tank raised an eyebrow.

Ranger blew out a breath then looked back at his friend.

"Let's say that we get together now? Then Edna dies. Steph will need the support sure, but then what? She'll look back, see that she was vulnerable and either hate me for using that against her at a difficult time or – and knowing Steph this is more likely – feel that she somehow trapped ME into a relationship when I was just being a good friend. So I'm screwed either way. I know I've been an opportunist where Stephanie is concerned but I will not take advantage of this situation."

"So, what are you going to do?"

He sank back in his chair.

"Just be there. Make sure she's ok, keep her safe, do what I can, meet the needs I can and support her any way I can - and hope to hell it's enough."

Tank chuckled. "In other words, do what you always do."

"Do what I always do."

A/N 2: Also wanted to say thank you to those – especially the 'guests' - who are shared your stories. As you probably guessed, this is mine – well parts of mine. I appreciate that this touches a nerve, but thank you for reading anyway.


	4. Plans

**Always There**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but am grateful to JE for inventing them for us to play with. Unlike JE, I am not making any money from them either

A/N: Ok, so apologies for the time lapse in updating. RL has been bedlam but all better now as I'm finished work until January – hooray! As ever, thank you for the reviews, follows, alerts, favourites etc. Sorry too, if I haven't gotten back to you to thank you for your review – apart from the guests because I can't, but thank you too .

I told Margaret I'd have a chapter posted by the weekend and I dare not let her down, so here it is. It's not what I started out to write, but hopefully it works! Thanks as always to my girls – you know who you are Oh, and I don't think tissue warning needed for this one! Enjoy

Chapter 4

Plans

Ranger sat at his desk in his RangeMan office when a knock at his door came. Giving permission for whoever it was to enter, he was marginally surprised at the deputation he saw before him. Lester, Bobby, Ram and Manny stood at parade rest in front of him.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" he started.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" asked Ram.

Ranger kept his smile hidden. Ram had known him the least amount of time comparatively and was also the last one of the four to leave the service. It was hard to knock ten years of protocol out of a man.

"Permission granted."

"Sir, we were talking. Well, a lot of us were talking. About Bomber sir and her grandma," he began, stopping suddenly as he saw the hardening of Ranger's face when Steph was mentioned. RangeMan did not tolerate gossip, especially about their own.

"It wasn't like that Ranger," clarified Lester quickly and surprisingly seriously. "We were actually trying to come up with a way to show Steph our support. You know, something to let her know that we're thinking about her, that we care. Her granny may be the most frightening woman we know, but she's fun and loves Beautiful. Am I glad she's not my abuela? Absolutely. But does she deserve this? Definitely not."

"How is Mrs Mazur doing Boss?" asked Manny. "We haven't heard anything from Bomber for a few days."

Ranger looked at Bobby and gave him a small nod. He spoke carefully.

"Steph's grandma decided to try the radio therapy. At first it was painful and made her really tired. However, it seems like she's over the worst now and she's feeling much better. They've also got her drugs regime on an even keel, so she's doing very well. They're even talking about letting her go home for a while. I've spoken to the oncologist and he's given me a full run down and is happy for me to take over her care whilst she's out of hospital."

"So we'd be good to go with the plan?" asked Manny with a smile.

"We'd have to plan it carefully, but when I checked the Doc said he thought it was a great idea," replied Bobby, a smile crossing his handsome features too.

"Is there a point here somewhere?" Ranger enquired, trying not to show his curiosity.

Ram took up the mantle.

"Well, it's just that we have come up with some ideas for things that Steph and her granny may enjoy – you know things a bit out the ordinary that may make them smile."

"Go on," he ordered.

Over the next few minutes the men outlined some ideas. Ranger smiled.

"Let's do it."

ooOoo

Steph felt as though she'd been living at the hospital forever. Yes, she'd kept in contact with Connie and Lula via text, and had gone out to pick up a few easy skips whilst Frank and Helen were there, but she couldn't stay away for long. She was torn between the deep need to stay with her grandma every minute and the overwhelming urge to run away. It wasn't even Denial Land anymore, but the claustrophobia of the same four walls, the smell, the routine - and the crushing fear and concern.

Initially, it was whether grandma would survive the pneumonia, then it was learning about her cancer and her refusal of the treatment. Lately, it had been the helplessness of seeing her beloved grandma in pain. Even though they all knew it would get worse before it got better, it somehow didn't help with the frustration of being able to do nothing to ease the suffering. No matter how much she willed it could be her instead, she could not help.

If she were honest, brutally honest, there was also guilt. Guilt over the fact that, as scared as she was for her grandma, as much as she wished it could be her, she was also relieved it wasn't her, because in reality, she didn't think she would cope. So she had to get out. Out to breath some fresh air, out to live a different life – her life – even for an hour.

At least they seemed to be over the worst for now. Edna was really looking so much better and more to the point, feeling it. Steph smiled to herself as she replayed the scene yesterday when the dishy male nurse came to do Edna's obs. He clearly hadn't been expecting the sharp pinch to his behind from the frail looking old lady!

Steph looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her hair really needed a trim, she was a bit pale and hadn't used any mascara for days. Plus, even she could see that she'd lost weight. Even though Helen had always brought enough food, somehow she couldn't seem to eat in the hospital – it always felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"Well it's good news Edna." Dr Olsen's voice interrupted Stephanie's introspection.

"You mean I can actually go home?" asked Edna.

Dr Olsen smiled.

"Absolutely. I know the radio therapy was hard, but it's worked how we wanted it to. It's contained the disease for now and you look and seem much better. So off you go and enjoy yourself is what I prescribe now – along with your meds of course," he warned.

"They do confuse me," replied Edna, her voice cracking and making Steph's heart crack with it.

"No worries there Grandma. Dr Olsen has explained it all to me and I know exactly what you have to take and when," said Steph brightly.

Edna smiled. Her first real 'behind the eyes' smile for weeks. She was going home.

ooOoo

Ranger angled the shiny black Cayenne expertly next to the kerb outside the Plum's neat house. It was lunchtime so he knew everyone would be there. He was hoping that being home would encourage Babe to eat better; he hated that she looked so tired, thin and pale. She needed to look after herself as well.

"Seems strange that no-one's on the step to meet us," said Bobby.

Ranger just nodded and moved towards the house. He hadn't reached the front door when Steph opened it. For some reason he couldn't fathom he was relieved that she knew he was there. Their connection was still there. The smile she gave him reflected it too. He hadn't seen her in person for the few days that Edna had been home even though they'd spoken.

Bobby broke the silence.

"Hey Steph, we thought we'd just come to see how you and your granny are doing," he started.

Steph smiled.

"You mean you came to make sure I got all the drugs right more like?"

It was Bobby's turn to smile.

"I trust you Steph – but it's always good to have someone else take a look," he said with a wink.

"Actually, I'm really glad. I find it a bit of a pressure to be honest and I keep worrying I'll miss a dose," she added sheepishly, standing back to let them both in.

"No problem. I have just the thing to help with that," he said, holding up a package. "Ranger said you were worried about that so I found you one of these pill boxes with a built in alarm system. I thought it would help Edna be a bit more independent about it and take the pressure off you at bit."

Steph gave Bobby a huge smile as she lead him and Ranger into the kitchen where Helen had placed a plate load of sandwiches and bowls for soup.

"Ranger, Bobby, good to see you. You boys staying for lunch?" asked Edna, not acknowledging Steph's surprised look at the invitation – or the look on her face that her mother had seemed pleased by the idea.

"Not for me thank you Edna, I've just come to speak to Steph, but I think Bobby here may take up your offer," replied Ranger.

"Absolutely!" said Bobby enthusiastically. "Smells like minestrone Mrs Plum."

Helen smiled and ladled her soup into a bowl as Ranger gently led Steph back out into the hall by her elbow.

"What's going on Ranger?" she asked, caution in her voice.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day Babe?"

Steph was caught slightly off guard by his question.

"Um, well staying here with grandma. Why?"

"Well, I think you need to get away for a little while. How about dinner tonight?"

Steph looked at him in genuine surprise.

"With you?"

Ranger leaned against the banister.

"Unless you want to go with someone else…."

"No!" she replied quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that …" She took a deep breath. "I'd love to, but I don't want to leave grandma," she said sadly.

Ranger lifted her chin so she had to meet his gaze.

"Listen to me Babe. You need to get out of here. Edna's doing well, Helen and Frank are here – and Bobby will stay too. It's just one night. We'll stay local and can be back here in minutes if we have to."

He could see her crumbling. Time to play his trump card.

"Please Babe."

Steph bit her bottom lip.

"What time?"

ooOoo

An evening out sounded perfect. As he left, Steph realised that she had some major repair work to do if she was going to look half decent on the arm of a man like Ranger.

First thing was to make an emergency call to Mr Alexander. Thank goodness he had had a cancellation. Then she took a long shower plucking, exfoliating, waxing and polishing every inch of her that she could. Then she moisturised and found her nice lingerie and make up. Once they were taken care of she polished her nails and moved to her closet to pick out the perfect dress. She settled on a sea blue shift dress. It was one of those that she usually had to plan in advance to wear as it meant laying off the doughnuts and food in general for a couple of weeks in order to get in to it, but now it fit like a glove. Four inch heels and a black pashmina – a gift from Ranger – later and she was good to go.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door and Steph answered to a sight that took her breath away. Much as she loved 'street Ranger' and 'corporate Ranger',THIS Ranger was something to behold. Casual black trousers, charcoal grey silk shirt open at the collar and black jacket were enough to make any woman – or man – walk into a lamp post, but the stunning bouquet of flowers that he held in his arms would make the most die hard cynic wobble. Or possibly the shiny black hair that was just long enough to curl around his nape and ears, daring her to run her fingers through it. Or the impossibly liquid, deep brown eyes that had a look in them she dare not even try to understand.

"You look incredible Babe."

His baritone voice knocked her out of her trance – just.

"Looking good yourself there Batman."

They stood just looking, drinking each other in until a small smile crossed his face.

"We need to be going or we'll miss our reservation," he said softly.

Steph tore her eyes away and shook her head in an attempt to get some sense back into it.

"Of course. Sorry. Shall I take these and put them in some water first though. They're beautiful Ranger. Thank you."

He simply handed the blooms over. He could see that she was struggling and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Once she returned, he locked up her apartment, took her hand and led her to car, hoping that she would relax soon.

Once they were seated and had ordered, Steph finally felt herself unwinding and the stresses of the past weeks, although not forgotten, could be put on the back burner for a few wonderful hours. Ranger was so attentive, funny and interesting. He kept the conversation flowing and didn't say a word when she let out a long moan on the first bite of her chosen main course. He even took the forkful of tiramisu she offered him – and the teasing about ruining the temple. Most of all, for the first time in weeks, Steph laughed. Really laughed. She was happy.

On the ride home, with his hand covering hers on his thigh as he drove, she realised how much she had needed not just this evening, but this day. To pamper herself had felt great. How simple had it been to get a haircut, and yet how much better had she felt? She looked at Ranger in his zone. And then there was this man. This incredibly handsome, sexy man. She had thought she had seen something different in his eyes tonight, something different about the way he looked at her, held her hand across the table and constantly kept contact. It was all so confusing, after all, he had told her in the most definite way that he didn't do relationships. So it must be the spell that had been woven by circumstance and the perfect evening.

They pulled up at her apartment, having checked in with Bobby who had told them that Edna had been in great spirits and had already gone to bed. Ranger walked Steph to her door and she stood back, not even bothering to argue about him doing the security sweep he always did. She followed him in and found herself spun around, her back to the wall, Ranger caging her in. She said nothing, just inhaled his beautiful scent. She should have felt affronted or turned on or intimidated by this gorgeous man towering over her – especially with that look in his eyes – but she didn't. She just felt….safe.

Steph looked up at him and sighed. She rubbed his cheek gently and was happily surprised when he pushed in to her hand, kissing the heel of her thumb.

"Thank you," she said simply.

He smiled and kissed her hand again, her palm this time.

"Any time Babe, you know that."

She nodded. Strangely, somehow she did know that. She didn't know how or what, but something had shifted. Ranger leaned down and kissed her so tenderly that she almost cried. He pushed away from the wall, stroked her face again and headed for the door. By the time she had realised what was happening, he had gone.

She rushed to her window and looked into the dark parking lot. He was just heading to his car. She grabbed her phone and sent a one word text.

Ranger had just fobbed the Cayenne when he felt his 'phone buzz in his pocket. Checking it he saw it was from Stephanie. It was just one word. He smiled.

'Stay'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always There**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but am grateful to JE for inventing them for us to play with. Unlike JE, I am not making any money from them either

A/N: Okay, so this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. It's kind of moving little bits of the story on. Hopefully, I'll be posting the next one fairly soon – but I do have to make a start on the work I have to have done for when I go back to the real world! As ever, your reviews and pms are the most motivational things ever. Thank you so much – I really love hearing from you all. Thanks as well, to those who lurk, alert, follow, favourite, or all of the above. Enjoy

Chapter 5

Moving On

Steph smiled and stretched reaching out to the space next to her. Nothing. No-one. Just a cold bed. He'd gone. She knew he would, but just this once, she was hoping he would still be there, after all, nothing to regret had happened.

After he'd received her text, Ranger had been back in her apartment in a flash. He hadn't pushed a thing, but seemed to sense that she just needed him to be close by. So he'd stayed and held her until she fell asleep. She could still feel the muscular arms around her – she always felt totally calm and secure when he was there. Still, at least she'd had the best night's sleep in what seemed like forever. Actually, it had been so long since she'd slept so deeply that she felt more tired than normal.

Deciding it was probably best to do the getting up thing slowly, Steph dragged herself into sitting position. That's when it hit her. Bacon. Coffee. Batman? Steph squeezed her eyes tight shut and hugged her knees. Please let it be Batman. Quickly, she tried to engage her morning brain and go through who else it could possibly be.

"I smell smoke Babe," came an amused male voice.

Cracking one eye open, Steph looked towards the door. What was standing there was definitely worth two eyes open. Wearing the black pants and grey shirt from the previous night, but this time with bare feet and leaning against the door jamb holding a mug of coffee was Ranger.

"I thought you'd…well, you know, gone," she said quietly, the relief evident on her face.

She thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but she was more interested in the fact that he was moving towards her. Placing the mug of steaming coffee on the night stand he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Get a move on Babe, breakfast is almost done."

Steph stumbled into the kitchen ten minutes later feeling more awake and refreshed. The smell of bacon made 'the Beast' growl loudly and Ranger smile as he added pancakes to the bacon. On the side was a bowl of fresh fruit, yogurt, fresh OJ and another cup of coffee.

"Wow, I didn't even know I had all this stuff. Did the food fairies come?" asked Steph through a mouth full of food.

Ranger looked like he thought about chuckling.

"Not sure Hal and Cal would appreciate being called fairies Babe."

Steph almost choked on her pancaked at the thought. She looked at Ranger in panic.

"Your secret's safe with me," he said with a wink.

After finishing their breakfast and clearing away, Steph reached for the 'phone, but Ranger took Steph's hand and sat her down.

"Edna is fine Babe. Bobby called this morning and she had a good night. So good in fact that he took her to Clip 'n Curl this morning."

Steph looked aghast.

"Bobby? Bobby took grandma to the hairdresser's? Voluntarily?"

Ranger nodded, waiting for the next barrage of questions that would surely come.

"What did he do? I mean this has to be his way of avoiding being shipped off to somewhere right? Wait! Did he spend the night at mom's house? He must have or he couldn't have to taken her to Clip 'n' Curl."

Ranger reached out and took her hand again gently stroking the back of it.

"Babe, let me explain. No, Bobby isn't trying to get back into my good books and no, he didn't stay the night at your mom's. He stayed until he was happy she was settled and went back first thing to check on her. We all saw how tired you were getting and thought you needed to get out, so Bobby said he'd stay with her."

Steph's eyes flashed. "She's my grandma Ranger, she's not a burden, I can cope!"

"I know you can Babe. And no-one's suggesting that you can't or that Edna is a burden, but the situation is not easy. Everyone has to have time to recharge. If you don't, then it'll wear you down too – and then what use would you be to Edna?"

Steph let out a breath at his soothing tone and the sincerity in his eyes. He was right.

"So how did Bobby get to take her to Clip'n' Curl?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you asked Babe, because I need to talk to you about that…"

ooOoo

Steph arrived at her parents' house still stunned by what she had just heard. She had listened carefully to what Ranger had to say and by the time he had finished had tears in her eyes. She couldn't wait to see grandma's face when she found out. However, just at this moment she was shocked and a little scared that for the first time ever, no-one was there to meet her at the door.

As she and Ranger let themselves in and shut the front door, they were met by laughter coming from the kitchen. Sat around the table were her parents, Edna, Bobby, Lester and Manny. In front of them were the photo albums her mother had taken down from the attic when Edna had first been taken ill. Her grandmother looked up, a huge grin on her face.

"If I'd have known all it would have taken to get these hotties here was some old photos, I'd have done it years ago," she laughed.

"Hey Bomber, you were so cute when you were little," added Manny.

"Interesting dress for ML's wedding," chimed in Lester.

Steph couldn't help but smile herself at the scene in front of her, even if all she could do was poke her tongue out at the boys for teasing her. She could hardly flip them off with her parents there.

"So," started Helen looking at Steph, "are you all ready for your trip?"

Steph blinked a couple of times. Her mom knew and wasn't making a fuss?

"Um, yes, all packed. Ranger explained this morning, so I threw some things together and here we are. You ready grandma?"

"Stephie, I was born ready!"

At her grandmother's words, a flurry of controlled activity started. Lester helped Edna to get her coat as Ram turned up at the door right on cue. Whilst Manny took the bags out to the waiting SUVs all attention turned to Helen. Ram handed her a full itinerary so she could contact them at any point. Bobby told her that he had spoken to Dr Olsen first thing that morning and that he was still happy for Edna to go and promised that they would take excellent care of her.

Within minutes, everything was ready to go. The term 'military precision' was not lost on Steph, but even so, she needed a quick word with her mother. Not only had she not pitched a fit, but she was perfectly calm about the whole thing. Steph needed to know when the storm was coming – or who had taken her real mother and replaced her with this one! Sensing what she needed to do, Ranger engineered everyone so that only Steph and Helen were left in the kitchen.

"So, mom, are you really ok with grandma going off for a few days?" started Steph tentatively.

She felt her mother look up sharply before taking a deep breath and sighing. She seemed almost – sad.

"Yes Stephanie, I'm fine with it – really."

"But…"

"But you thought I'd think it was ridiculous and frivolous?"

Steph went to say something, but couldn't quite make anything come out.

"Well, you'd be right – about a month ago. But not now. Oh Stephanie, now is not the time to get in to it, but I've seen things so very differently in the last month or so. Would it be my choice? No. But your grandmother is her own woman. If she wants to do this – then who am I to stop her? Or you?"

It was all Steph could do to stop her jaw physically dropping. Helen almost chuckled.

"I still have a way to go. I'll still worry about you and want the best for you, but I'm trying. You're your own woman too, so much like her. Now, go!"

If Steph hadn't known better she'd have sworn her mom had been emotional. Shaking herself into action at Helen's command to go, Steph turned and headed for the door, still in slight shock. She followed Lester who was helping her grandma down the front steps and all three headed towards Ranger who was waiting by the cars. Just as she got to the gate, Edna turned and waved not just to Helen and Frank but to all the neighbours that she knew would be watching the spectacle of a small fleet of black SUVs taking her and her grand daughter away. Lester bent down and whispered something in her ear. Edna's face split into the biggest grin as he picked her up and carried her across the side walk, placing her carefully in the back seat of the car.

Steph couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face either – or the lump forming in her throat. She'd thank Lester later. Not just for giving her grandma a 'moment', but for knowing that her frail, small, grandmother could not have made that big step up without help.

ooOoo

Twenty minutes later they all pulled in to the underground garage at Haywood.

"I thought we were driving there," said Edna as Lester gently lifted her out of the SUV.

He winked. "No way. Only the best for my girl." He made a big flourishing gesture making Edna giggle. "After you madame."

Steph took over leading and accompanied Edna to the elevator. They waited for Ranger, Bobby and Lester to join them.

Steph made a conscious effort to look at her grandma's face when the elevator doors opened and she saw what was on the roof. She wasn't disappointed.

Edna's grin was so wide she had to keep a check on her dentures. There it was. A big, black helicopter.

"Are we really going in that?" she asked excitedly.

"I told you," said Lester, "nothing but the best for my girl. Come on, let's get you strapped in."

As Bobby helped Lester make sure Edna was safe and comfortable, Steph turned to Ranger and slid her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what else you've got planned for the next couple of days. It doesn't matter, but I just want to say 'thank you' now. I always knew you were a good man Carlos Manoso, but you didn't have to do this for her."

Ranger pulled her tightly to him.

"I'm not doing this for her Babe…" he replied as he tucked a stray curl away. "Well, not entirely,"

Before Steph could say anything, Bobby interrupted, indicating that they were only waiting for them now. Ranger ran Steph over to the waiting bird and made sure she was safely in before organising himself.

As the machine started the men could feel the thrill, anxiety and excitement of Steph and Edna. And as it took off, giving them their first glimpse of the ariel view of Trenton all any of them could hear in their headphones was Edna's excited voice.

"Woo Hoo! Atlantic City, here we come!"


	6. Chapter 6

Always There

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but am grateful to JE for inventing them for us to play with. Unlike JE, I am not making any money from them either

A/N: It may be dull to read, but I will never tire of saying 'thank you' for your wonderful reviews and PMs – they really do mean a lot to me. The number of alerts and favourites too is astonishing, but the best part is getting to know some of you much better – love that. As this story is going on, I'm losing the ever challenging battle to write with brevity, so forgive me for that please, especially as I wrote the first chapter as a one shot for exactly that challenge lol! Anyway, this one is the first part of our adventure away from Trenton. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know ;)

Chapter 6

Risk

Steph and Edna stood in awe, looking around the beautiful suite before them. They had landed on the roof of the hotel and had been ushered into a private elevator for the short ride to where they were now. It was clearly the Penthouse Suite.

They were currently standing in the marbled hallway looking in to the huge sitting room, complete with baby grand piano in the corner.

"Ok, Edna, I'll show you your room, then we need to sit down and talk through our time here." started Bobby. "We can't unpack yet as Ram and Manny are still on the way with the bags, so we'll use the time to make plans. We're going to have a great time, but there has to be rules to keep you well ok?"

Edna nodded, still not quite being able to say anything.

"Good," he said emphatically, holding out his arm. "Now, let's show you your room."

With that, he led her off to the left of the sitting room.

"Want to see our room Babe?" Ranger's voice made Stephanie startle slightly. She looked up at him, still not quite believing he had pulled off this amazing trip. Nodding her head 'yes' was all she could manage right now.

The room was incredible. A huge bed, sheets Ella would have approved of, walk in closet, marble bathroom with a double shower (which she was sure was bigger than her whole apartment), his and her vanities, hairdryer, expensive products, everything she could think of.

"Ranger, this whole thing is just perfect, I can't begin to imagine what it must have cost you. I can only say thank…"

Ranger's mouth prevented her from finishing her sentence. One hand threaded through her hair as the other slipped around her back holding her firmly but gently to him. His lips were soft and warm and coupled with the scent of Bulagri and 'pure man' that was uniquely Ranger, Steph was lost in a beautiful sensory overload. She was still in a haze as he broke the kiss.

"No price Babe, you know that," he said quietly. As Steph gazed up at him she noticed a seriousness in his eyes in a way that she'd never seen before. "I've said some stupid things in the past Babe, I won't deny that, but I mean this. No price. Ever. As much as I admire your grandmother, this is for you Steph. Anything I have is yours."

Steph's eyes filled with tears at the sincerity of his words. It was one of those moments that was so intense that it was almost painful to be a part of. She'd read in romantic novels where time stood still, where there was nothing in the world except the two players in the scene, but she'd never experienced it. Until now. Her throat hurt from trying to quell her tears and yet there was a warmth flooding through her chest that took her breath. Not in a sexual way either. This was something else, something new. Before she could identify what this feeling was Ranger begun to kiss her, gentle butterfly kisses all over her face.

"Ugh-hmm," came a sound from the doorway.

Steph shot a murderous look towards the noise only to see a grinning Lester looking back at her.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said all too cheerfully, "but Bobby's waiting for you guys in the sitting area."

Ranger smiled at Steph's glare.

"Come on Babe," he said soothingly as he kissed her nose, "let's go make plans."

Steph met Bobby and Lester in the sitting room.

"Where's grandma?" asked Steph.

"She's having a nap," replied Bobby carefully. He immediately noticed the look of concern on Steph's face. "Don't worry Bomber, it's to be expected. She's doing well – really well – but we have to remember that the treatment and drugs are taking their toll. That's why I wanted us to meet now. We have some things planned but this is your getaway Steph, yours and Mrs Mazur's, so we wanted to sit down and plan everything with you," he chuckled as he continued. "I spoke to Edna who said that she didn't need to know and wanted the whole thing to be a surprise, so, what do you think Steph?"

He was relieved when Steph smiled too.

"Well, I guess the first thing is to think about her health and what she can cope with," she started hesitantly, "I'm not used to her being anything but full of energy."

"Bobby's thought about that Babe. Would you mind if he showed you what he was thinking?" replied Ranger, squeezing her hand in support.

Steph nodded and Bobby spread a large sheet of paper out on the coffee table.

"We're here for three nights before we move on.."

"Move on?" interrupted Steph.

Bobby looked at Ranger quizzically, who took over the explanation.

"They guys have some surprises up their sleeve Steph. It's up to you if you want to know or just go with the flow. It's your choice Babe."

Steph looked at all three of the men in front of her. It was an easy decision.

"If you and the guys have gone to this much trouble to surprise grandma, then I'm not going to get in the way and spoil that – I trust you."

"Thanks Beautiful," said Lester, a huge smile on his face, "but you know this is for you and your abuela right?" he added, suddenly more serious. He lowered his voice as he continued. "We've seen how much this has taken out of you Steph and so we wanted to, you know, show you we were thinking of you. You're part of our family Beautiful and so we needed to step up."

Steph mentally kicked herself for tearing up again. God, this seemed to be her reaction to everything lately.

"Yeah, Les is right Bomber," added Bobby, with a wink, "and all on Ranger's dime too!"

His joke broke the tension and brought them back to the paper in front of them. Bobby explained what they were looking at.

"Ok, so I've divided each day up into sections. Five to six time slots a day. Each of the slots is organised so that it's long enough so that Edna and you can do something in them, but Edna is not to do more than two slots back to back. That way, she'll get the rest she needs and be somewhere private to take the meds."

Steph nodded and then turned to Lester who was clearly going to continue.

"We did some research.." he started.

"Talked to Ella he means," interrupted Bobby taking a smack upside the head from Lester for his trouble.

"We did some research," Lester started again, "and have come up with an itinerary for each day. Now I know you want it all to remain a surprise, I won't show you it, but today continues with a shopping trip once Edna is awake and we've had lunch."

"Well, I'm here handsome and hungry as a horse, so let's get going!"

Everyone turned to Edna's voice happy to see her sounding so strong and looking so refreshed.

Bobby picked up the 'phone and ten minutes later lunch arrived. Bobby had ordered chicken, rice and salads with chocolate mousse and fruit for dessert. He figured that the light food would be best for Edna but the potato salad, coleslaw and chocolate mousse would keep Bomber happy. He was right.

ooOoo

Steph couldn't remember when she had so much fun. The shops at the hotel were all high end and they had a great time trying on stuff they couldn't possibly afford before heading to the places that were more in their price range. The added surprise of Manny and Ram showing up in full RangeMan uniforms and acting as body guards, escorting them everywhere, plus of course the ever attentive Ranger, made them feel like celebrities; certainly people were looking at them like they should know them. After all who needs to walk about with body guards? Edna especially enjoyed the attention, holding on to one or other of the guys' arms and winking at the open mouthed females watching, as she was helped along. Steph was impressed that the guys didn't even flinch when Edna approached them and even more so that her grandma was on her best behaviour.

They'd got back to their suite and it was clear Edna needed to rest. Actually it had been a long day, so Steph took a nap too. She was woken up by a hand caressing her up and down her sides – and the most wonderful smell. Dinner. Her stomach growled loudly. Ranger sighed.

"Nothing's going to stop The Beast is it Babe?" His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"Well, if it was distracted enough, it's possible I suppose….."

Ranger placed a series of soft kisses under her ear and slowly trailed them down her neck until he was at the juncture of her neck and collar bone – when The Beast roared again and a loud shout of 'Stephie' was heard from Edna. Steph huffed in frustration and felt him smile against her skin.

"Time to go Babe."

ooOoo

Edna was on fire. Really on fire. The Pit Boss had changed dealers on her twice at the Black Jack table before she had moved on to the roulette. Edna Mazur was officially on a 'hot' streak.

"Damn Beautiful's granny's cleaning up!" declared Les.

Ranger had noticed too and a glance at Manny and Ram had them move in closer to Edna. Better safe than sorry.

"And the lady wins again!" came the voice of the croupier on the roulette table.

A round of applause and Stephanie squealing in excited disbelief followed quickly.

"Do you think we should stop her? You know, before she blows it all?" asked Les casually.

Ranger looked at him and smiled.

"What do you think?"

Les smiled back.

"Nah, she's having fun – but you do realise how much she's up right?"

"About ten grand?"

Lester nodded.

"At least! Man, she's fearless. Betting big and hitting a lucky streak - can't fail."

Twenty minutes later, Edna cashed in her chips, much to everyone's disappointment.

"That was the pip!" she exclaimed, excitement in her voice even though she was leaning on Ram quite heavily. She was clearly tired, but having a great time.

"What that was Mrs M, was impressive," laughed Ram as he gently led her to the elevator.

"Yo, how you get so lucky? Come on, Mrs M, give up your secret." added Manny with a smile.

"Well, you got to go for the straight up inside fives. You only need to win one to get thirty five to one. If you're on a hot street, stack 'em and go again. And I was hot!"

Ram and Manny looked at her in complete shock then collapsed laughing.

"That's a high risk strategy grandma," laughed Steph.

Edna looked pointedly at Steph, then at Ranger.

"Yep, but some things are worth the risk."


End file.
